Feel Good
by TheKarrot
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible de que ocurriera tan rápido? Un momento estábamos celebrando el trabajo en el nuevo CD y al otro…. Ya no estamos todos juntos. One-Shot.


**Summary: **¿Cómo es posible de que ocurriera tan rápido? Un momento estábamos celebrando el trabajo en el nuevo CD y al otro…. Ya no estamos todos juntos. One-Shot.

**Hallo! Aquí esta TheKarrot presentando su primer fanfic escrito, y no hay mejor manera que empezar que con su banda favorita. Espero recibir críticas, consejos, ayuda, lo que sea que sirva para mejorar mi escritura. Espero no vomiten por mi horrible habilidad de escribir… Y también me gustaría hacer algunos amigos aquí en fanfiction. Sin más preámbulos….**

**Gorillaz es propiedad de Jaime Hewlett y Damon Albarn**

No se cuando es que todo comenzó. El comienzo del final. Sinceramente, dudo que alguno de nosotros se haya dado cuenta en que momento nuestro mundo se destruyó. Lo que alguna vez fue una familia, ahora son solo distantes recuerdos felices. Memorias que el tiempo eliminará. Cenizas que el viento se llevará en un par de segundos….

Nada…

Recuerdo uno de los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas. O al menos de la mía.

Nuestro primer concierto.

Para todo ese público no éramos nada más que la banda de apertura. Un grupo de extraños con instrumentos arriba del escenario. Un satanista con ojos disparejos, un negro de enorme tamaño y ojos blancos, una pequeña japonesa de diez años que tocaba guitarra como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, y por último yo. Un tipo alto, con cabello azul natural, sin dientes frontales, y ojos totalmente negros.

Aun no entiendo como es que después de ese concierto nos volvimos famosos. Todo es…. Como una mancha encima de mi cerebro. Pintura que crea un vacío. Y la verdad es que hace unas semanas eso no importaba… No importaba para nada.

Solo importaba estar todos juntos como una banda…. Aún más que eso. Una familia. Disfuncional claro esta. Pero eso era todo lo que yo tenía en ese entonces

Pasábamos todos los días juntos. Nuestro hogar era enorme. Kong Studios. Muchas veces me perdí dentro de sus incontables pasillos, y tenía que llamar a alguien por celular para que me viniera a encontrar. Había ocasiones en que ya no soportabas a nadie más, y simplemente querías desaparecer. Esfumarte. Pero de alguna manera nos mantuvimos juntos.

Pero ya no es así…. Nada es tan bueno como antes…. Ya no estamos todos unidos… Ya... Ya no estamos….

….Ya no estamos los cuatro en este mundo….

Todo pasó muy rápido. Un minuto estamos sentados en el sofá viendo una película, y al otro estamos todos en distintas rutas… Bueno… Casi todos nosotros.

Cuando comenzamos a trabajar en el segundo álbum todo pareció más divertido. Más alegre. Murdoc no me golpeaba tanto como de costumbre. Russel, a pesar de que tenía bastantes problemas personales, estaba muy contento de que hayamos vuelto a estar unidos. Y Noodle…. Nuestra princesa ya no era tan pequeña. Era mucho más profesional. No todo era un juego del que prácticamente no entendía nada. Podíamos hablar fluidamente. Ella trabajo bastante para el álbum. En realidad lo escribió prácticamente sola. El mejor álbum que pudimos hacer. Con el mejor single…. Pero también el desastre más horrible imaginable.

Finalmente era el día en que grabaríamos el video promocional de nuestros Feel Good Inc, y El Mañana. Después de muchos problemas, de los cuales Murdoc se encargó, decidimos grabar ambos videos el mismo día, para no tener que usar de nuevo a Slowboat. La isla del molino flotante. Esa idea fue de Russel, porque el no quería que su princesa estuviera demasiado tiempo en la isla. Desconfiaba de lo peligrosa que podía ser. Y tuvo razón.

_Feel Good…_

Cuando la grabación comenzó, todos estábamos con los nervios de punta. Después de todo, ese sería el momento decisivo. Si continuábamos en las andadas, o desapareceríamos como millones de otras bandas.

_Feel Good…_

A pesar de todas las ocasiones en que me dijeran que todo iba a salir bien, no pude evitar tener una sensación de angustia y malestar. Pero simplemente ignoré ese extraño sentimiento.

_Feel Good…_

Fue un grave error

_Feel Good…_

Tal vez si hubiese dicho algo, o intentado hacer algo por mi cuenta, todo ese desastre hubiese sido evitado. SI hubiese hecho algo, tal vez Noodle seguiría aquí junto a mí. Con su guitarra acústica alegrando a todo quien la viera.

_Feel Good…_

Recuerdo que Murdoc estaba rodeado de mujeres, como siempre, y Russel estaba atrás de nosotros en su batería, sin perder ni un solo pulso de la canción. Recuerdo que todo iba acorde al plan.

_Feel Good…_

Sabía que apenas las canciones fueran presentadas llegaríamos a la cima. Después de todo, si trabajamos juntos, éramos capaces de lograr lo que nos propusiéramos en cualquier momento.

_Feel Good…_

Íbamos a viajar alrededor del mundo nuevamente. Gorillaz conquistaría el mundo nuevamente. Daría lo que fuera por que todo fuera como había imaginado.

_Feel Good…_

Pero sé que no es posible cambiar el destino…

_City's breaking down on a camel's back.__  
__They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back__  
__So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see__  
__You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free__  
__You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.__  
__A melancholy town where we never smile.__  
__And all I wanna hear is the message beep.__  
__My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no.._

Después de estar encerrado por mucho tiempo en ese edificio llamado Feel Good Inc para poder realizar la grabación, ver el molino flotante aunque sea tan solo por unos segundos fue algo verdaderamente hermoso. Las nubes solo dejaban ver una pequeña parte de Slowboat, y eso lo hacía aun más impresionante de lo que ya era. El molino era la alegría en la tristeza, tal como lo fue Noodle en nuestras vidas por mucho tiempo.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land.__  
__Learn forever hand in hand__  
__Take it all in on your stride__  
__It is sticking, falling down__  
__Love forever love is free__  
__Let's turn forever you and me__  
__Windmill, windmill for the land__  
__Is everybody in?_

Luego de que el molino desapareciera nuevamente, ocultado por las nubes, era el momento exacto en que los integrantes de la Soul estarían en las pantallas, para mofarse de nosotros, en nuestro intento de despertar a las almas que se encontraban caídas. Cada canción que fue escrita para Demon Days tenía un propósito. Un mensaje de nosotros para cambiar el mundo.

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,__  
__Lining them up like ass cracks,__  
__Ladies, homies, at the track__  
__its my chocolate attack.__  
__Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here__  
__Care bear bumping in the heart of this here__  
__watch me as I gravitate__  
__hahahahahahaa.__  
__Yo, we gonna go ghost town,__  
__this motown,__  
__with yo sound__  
__you're in the place__  
__you gonna bite the dust__  
__Cant fight with us__  
__With yo sound__  
__you kill the INC.__  
__so dont stop, get it, get it__  
__until you're cheddar header.__  
__Yo, watch the way I navigate__  
__ahahahahahhaa._

A Russel y a Murdoc no parecía afectarles para nada la forma en que De la Soul se reía de nosotros. De todos modos todo era una actuación para un video, pero creo que yo me encontraba realmente alterado por ello. Parecía como que algo me intentara avisar que algo andaba mal.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land.__  
__Learn forever hand in hand__  
__Take it all in on your stride__  
__It is sticking, falling down__  
__Love forever love is free__  
__Let's turn forever you and me__  
__Windmill, windmill for the land__  
__Is everybody in?_

Por fin pude ver nuevamente el molino, y esta vez, también a nuestra pequeña princesita asiática. Verla me relajó de inmediato. Pero ese extraño sentimiento que tenía desde el comienzo, aun no se marchaba. De nuevo lo ignoré.

Mientras cantaba el final del coro, y seguía con la mirada la isla, me di cuenta de que Noodle estaba cantando la canción al unísono conmigo. En perfecto coro. Como decía anteriormente, todos estábamos coordinados en esto. Unidos como una familia.

Después de pocos segundos, fui incapaz de seguir por más tiempo la ruta en que continuaría Slowboat. Lejos de aquí sería grabado el video de nuestra canción El Mañana. Todos queríamos después de este día tan agotador cenar algo en algún restaurante de lujo, para celebrar.

Pero no hubo motivo para celebrar…

_Dont stop, get it, get it__  
__we are your captains in it__  
__steady,__  
__watch me navigate,__  
__ahahahahahhaa.__  
__Dont stop, get it, get it__  
__we are your captains__  
__in it__  
__steady,__  
__watch me navigate__  
__ahahahahahhaa._

Pues a kilómetros de distancia, no teníamos ni la más remota idea de lo que le ocurría a Noodle. No supimos como es que los helicópteros fueron cambiados, ni como el Gobierno Japonés fue capaz de encontrar a nuestra bebé.

_Feel Good…_

El video que sería captado por helicópteros, mientras mi pequeña hermanita disfrutaba un vuelo en la isla se volvió completo caos. Los helicópteros atacaron a matar. No le dieron ni una pequeña oportunidad de escapar. El paraíso que alguna vez fue Slowboat, se volvió el mismísimo infierno ardiente.

_Feel Good…_

Noodle… ¿Qué se siente morir? ¿Tuviste mucho miedo? ¿Acaso dolió?... Yo…. Lamento no haber estado junto a ti. Perdón por no haber sido un hermano mayor protector… Y si tuviera el valor… Haría lo necesario para volver a estar contigo. Pero sabes que no lo tengo. Tengo miedo de morir. Pero… Aun así te extraño… Todos nosotros te extrañamos…

_Feel Good…_

… No tienes la menor idea de cuanto te extraña tu familia….

_Cómo pasa el tiempo…_ _Tantos_ meses desde… Eso. En este preciso minuto, estoy dentro de la basura flotante que Murdoc llama Plastic Beach. Según el, este lugar es el paraíso. Según yo… Solo es mucha basura junta en un lugar. Incluyéndome.

Mientras veo como las olas traen más basura, no puedo evitar pensar en Noods. Me pregunto que frase reflexiva diría sobre estar en un lugar así. Siempre tenía algo muy inteligente que decir. A veces me pregunté si realmente era humana.

Aquí estoy solo yo, y un trozo de metal que Murdoc construyó. Cyborg Noodle, o como le digo a veces cuando me deprimo, la copia barata de Noods. Russel se fue después del desastre de El Mañana. No he sabido nada sobre el desde entonces. Es como que si fuera la única alma viviente de este lugar. Después de todo ni Murdoc ni Cyborg tienen sentimientos.

Yo no odio a Cyborg. Ella no decidió ser como es. No tiene la culpa de nada. Y tampoco odio a Murdoc por construirle. Al menos Cyborg es la prueba de que a Muds realmente le importaba Noodle. Si no ¿Por qué construir una exacta réplica robótica?

Al mirar a mi costado, encontré nuevamente mi máscara de payaso. La mire unos instantes. Luego me la puse. Esta máscara… No se parece nada a mí. Los payasos están siempre felices. Siempre sonriendo a pesar de lo que pueda pasar.

Yo no soy feliz.

Todo o que tenía fue arrancado a la fuerza de mi lado.

Yo no puedo ser feliz.

Lo que siempre soñaba jamás se hará realidad.

Yo jamás seré feliz.

Por que mi familia ya no esta completa. Mi pequeña hermana ya no ésta aquí. Russel se fue. Ya no se cumplirá mi deseo de compartir alegría con mis mejores amigos. Después de que Muds me hiciera quedar tan horrible como soy, fui capaz de encontrar la manera de iluminar mis días. Un foco en la eterna oscuridad.

Pero ese pequeño lucero fue apagado violentamente. Esa sonrisa que no volveré a mirar. Esa risa que jamás volveré a oír. Quien antes fue mi salvación, ahora es la causa de mi tortura.

Intento convencerme de que todo se arreglará. Que todo volverá a estar bien nuevamente. Que alguna vez volveré a sonreír. Pero en el fondo se que no es verdad. Se que no seremos la alegre familia que alguna vez fuimos. Sin Russel ni Noodle no somos Gorillaz.

Quiero pensar que todo mejorará pronto. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón. Pero mi corazón esta dañado. Herido por las desgracias, y quemado por la tristeza. Inservible. Al igual que yo. Algo más para tirar al mar, para que las corrientes marinas finalmente lo dejen tirado en esta Playa de plástico.

Añoro poder cambiar aquella desgracia. Pero sé que la única manera de lograrlo sería a través de una alucinación causada por mis pastillas. Intento convencerme de que Noodle no sufrió cuando murió. Pero también se que no es cierto. Debió estar desesperada. Debió desear que su familia estuviese allí para ayudarla como solíamos hacer. Pero le fallamos… Todos nosotros le fallamos.

Tal como en Feel Good Inc, intento convencerme de que todo esta bien. Tal vez diciéndomelo un millón de veces, realmente lo creeré. Pero en el fondo se también que eso tampoco es cierto. Pero vale la pena intentarlo…

_Feel Good…_


End file.
